


Miraculous War

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, Maybe fluff, Multi, Romance, War, What Have I Done, different villian, not planning on smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different Papillon as caused the story to shift. Before Adrien and Marinette found their Miraculous someone had stolen the butterfly pin from the original holder.<br/>Nicholas Morel is the new papillon, and in his attempts to save the world he has shifted our story dramatically and caused a civil war. Master Fu had no choice but to assist the new Miraculous holders in how to best deal with this foe without revealing them to each other. Instead of Akumas the two heroes are facing genuine Champions of Papillon hindering their ability to save the day. Without Ladybugs ability to fix the damage done how will Paris fair in this war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

Marinette really didn’t like it when Alya got this way… That was a lie… She loved seeing her friend so excited. What she didn’t like was being literally dragged to whatever it was that had her excited today. Class had just let out, if you could even consider it class now, all she wanted to do was take a nap before she had to help her parents serve food. Or draw… She hadn’t made a new design for a while.

  
She was abruptly yanked into one of the many rooms on this floor of the hotel. Alya’s grip on her wrist was finally released, it left her slightly rubbing the finger marks as she looked around the room. It was nice, a bed in the middle, bathroom off to the side. Marinette slowly stepped in more looking to the door that led to Ayla’s parents room. She put her attention back onto Ayla as she slapped her laptop on the table next to the dresser.

  
Marinette walked over to her friend feeling homesick. She missed Ayla’s room, she missed her room… She was sure Alya missed it too but it was nice that her mom made sure the staff got good rooms for their families, her family included. All of the hotels fancy foreign staff and guest had left a few months ago when Papillon began the rebellion.

  
“Okay!” Alya clapped her hands together turning her screen to Marinette.

  
“What am I looking at?” Marinette asked leaning into look at the screen.

  
In bubbly pink letters Ladyblog flashed on the screen. Marinette felt her eyebrows knit together as she tilted her head. Alya scrolled down to the most recent post with the title ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir vs Papillon and his Champions’. Marinette grabbed the each side of the screen as she saw Ladybug drop in front of Chat Noir spinning her yo-yo to deflect a stream of projectiles.

  
“Wh-where! How!? Alya!” Marinette sputtered.

  
Her eyes snapped back to the video as Chat Noir used Ladybug as a spring board of sorts and assaulted their attacker. Alya snapped her laptop closed and glared at Marinette.

  
“Had you gripped any tighter you were going to break my screen, Mari.” Alya said giving a pouted lip.

  
Marinette grabbed her friend's shoulder giving it a shake, “How did you get that?!”

  
“Heehee, well obviously,” Alya held out her phone and gave it a wave, “I was there.”

  
Marinette felt a rock sink from her throat straight past her heart and into her stomach. How did she not notice her during that fight? She could have gotten hurt! This was an all out war they were in not some run of the mill crime fighting… Even if it was why would Alya put herself at risk like that?

  
“Isn’t cool?” Alya smiled, “Ladybug is a real superhero and everything!”

  
Alya slid her laptop in front of herself and opened it up again scrolling down more. Marinette could feel herself bring her fingernails to her mouth.

  
“I even got info on Papillon and his rebellion! He is incredibly open about everything!” She stopped on a long text post smiling even bigger. “Look see?! He saw my Ladyblog and sent me all this information about himself and stuff.”

  
Marinette had to hold herself back but she still bumped Alya out of the way to skim the post.

  
“Nicholas Morel, 23, holder of the butterfly miraculous?!” Marinette felt her voice raising. Was he really just giving this information freely?! “Ex-military… Fighting for the good of the less privileged… ‘If the mass is suffering it's the job of the few to help.’ What?”

  
What was she reading? He caused a war and displaced so many people from their homes. Sure it wasn’t perfect but a civil war did not do anything to fix it, it made it worse! Why was Alya in contact with this guy?! She looked to her friend and flinched at her toothy grin.

  
“Isn’t he great?!” Alya asked, “He is fighting for the little people! I know I kept my Ladyblog from you for so long but I didn’t want these generals getting a hold of it… especially now. Even though I’m sure they’ve already seen it… But Papillion gave me this thing too!”

  
Alya rolled over to the outlet and pointed to what looked like a Wi-Fi range extender.

  
“That thing is connecting me to different IP addresses every other minute when I post on the Ladyblog. So even if someone see’s me on it they won’t know I wrote the stuff!”

  
Marinette didn’t know what to say. This was crazy dangerous, Alya was spreading rebel propaganda, filming battles of her against the rebels. She clutched at the rock where her heart should have been, what should she say? She couldn’t just let Alya keep going with this… but she couldn’t report her either.

  
“Marinette… Please don’t worry. Ladybug will protect us… and hopefully she’ll also realize that Papillon is right and join him.”

  
She felt as if she was just punched in the gut by Alya, this was insane. She wouldn’t tell anyone, how could she. Alya trusted her enough to tell her this… Marinette could use this to her advantage. It didn’t mean that it was right.

  
“I don’t feel good… I think Juleka hit me a tad too hard today.” Marinette half whispered.

  
“Oh… Oh! Mari! I am so sorry!” Alya stood up holding her shoulder. “I didn’t realize! And I dragged you here straight from class… Why didn’t you say anything?”

  
“You were so excited. I-”

  
“Do you want me to take you to Mister Fu?”

  
“No!... No” Marinette put on a smile, “I can make it. Show me more about your blog later okay?”

  
“Yeah, of course.” Alya smiled. “Stop by my room after dinner.”

  
“Yeah.” Marinette did her best to calmly walk out of the room.

  
Once she reached the hallway she took off, speed walking to the stairs the small red kwami floated out of her shirt and kept up with her.

  
“Marinette,” Tikki spoke softly, “What are we going to do?”

  
“I don’t know!” her voice cracked trying to keep it low, “Not only is it a blog about me and she is risking herself to get video…” She stopped in her tracks and looked around before opening the staircase door.

  
She allowed Tikki to go in first before she walked in herself and looked down and up the stairs. Tikki had zipped up and down before coming back to her level.

  
“We are safe.” Tikki whispered.

  
“She is supporting the rebels!” She could feel her throat closing up.

  
“Marinette, we don’t-”

  
“Tikki! You were there! You heard her… She…”

  
The could hear a door open from up the stairs, Marinette opened her shirt flap and Tikki flew inside. She quickly tapped down the stairs and opened the door to the ground floor. Mister Fu was set up in the office behind the concierge's desk. She wanted to just burst in but she knocked first in hopes that luck favored her and he was alone.

  
“Enter.”

  
Carefully opening the door she walked in closing the door shortly after seeing no one else was there.

  
“Master Fu!” Marinette tripped over herself trying to get to the chair next to him. She caught herself and remained standing as she went on a rant.

  
“Alya! She is writing a Ladyblog about me and Chat Noir. She is also writing about the rebellion, she even sides with Papillon! But that's not the worst part she has been following Ladybug and Chat into battle to record it! And yeah it's good to have info on the enemy but she is putting herself at risk I want to tell her that what she is doing is dangerous. Doesn’t she know this is a war?!”

  
She began to pace the room as she continued. “Papillon claims he is doing this for the people that had no one sticking up for them but he is a huge hypocrite! I mean I can’t tell Alya that ‘cause she is so stubborn but he has destroyed homes and lives! He has even killed some people! How is she in support of that?! And I can’t fix it cause the butterflies he uses aren’t corrupt!”

  
“Marinette…” Master Fu whispered.

  
“And another thing! You still never explained how this guy got the butterfly miraculous! If he didn’t get from you then who?!”

  
“Marinette!” His voice cut through her.

  
Marinette instantly sat down in front of him.

 

“Sorry…” She murmured.

  
“Your concerns are valid but you must not allow them to affect your way of thinking this much.” Master Fu sighed and Tikki popped her head out of Marinette’s shirt. “I do not know where he got the Miraculous from. The Peacock and the Butterfly have been missing from me for some time now. When he appeared, I meet with him.”

  
“You meet with him?!”

  
She was meet with a glare that shoot ice through her she slowly bowed her head once more and looked to the floor.

  
“Yes… I meet with him. Nooroo had told me that the person he belonged to previously was going to do something awful. That Nicholas had a new plan one that Nooroo supported.”

 

“Nooroo?” Marinette asked.

  
“That’s the Kwami of the butterfly.” Tikki said.

  
“Oh… So… You let him have Nooroo?” Marinette turned back to Master Fu.

  
“It’s not that I let him. I didn’t have a choice in the matter. I am old, and while I still have my abilities I am far past my prime.”

  
Master Fu stood up and offered Marinette his hand. She took it being helped up and lead to the door.

  
“What Papillon is doing isn’t right, Marinette, but it is not wrong. He is a young man who has been hurt and is lost. It doesn’t excuse him from his actions, this war is wrong, but for the time being you have to just accept these things and work to correct what you can.”

  
Marinette grabbed the door handle and sighed looking to Master Fu once more.

  
“Can I fix any of the damaged he has caused?” She looked to her shoes as she asked.

  
“I don’t know. I can only hope this ends before any more lives are taken.”

  
Marinette left the room shutting the door gently. She closed her eyes and leaned on the door. She didn’t want to go help with dinner, she just wanted to go to the room and try to think this mess over. Her and Chat Noir had been fighting Papillon from the start but they never could seem to get close enough to strip him of his miraculous. She brought her hands to her face and groaned into them.

  
“I like your earrings.”

  
“Huh?” Marinette pulled her hands down far enough to peek over them at the boy talking to her.

  
He smiled shyly the corners of his green eyes lifted to match his smile.

  
“Your earrings?” He repeated, “They are pretty.”

  
“Oh! Oh, thank you. Sorry!” Marinette blushed lightly touching her miraculous.

  
“You’re welcome.”

  
He stood taller than her his blonde hair seemed messy but still carefully placed. She couldn’t help but to think she had seen him somewhere before. School? No… she knew everyone at school she’d remember him if he was. Plus he looked to be her age.

  
“I am sorry.” She put out her hand for him to shake, “I am Marinette.”

  
“Adrien.” He said shaking her hand.

 

“Are you new here? I don’t see many new people come in.”

  
“Well, yes and no.” He laughed, “I use to visit here a lot as a kid, my friend lives here. I have been stuck at home during this whole thing.”

  
“Home?”

  
“Yeah, my dad fortified the house, I thought he was crazy but yeah… Jokes on me.”

  
Marinette laughed which made Adrien smile even bigger. She was already starting to like this guy.

  
“Oh you want to see Ma-Mister Fu? I am in the way.”

  
“No, It’s fine. It’s no rush, he is just an old friend of the family. When I heard he was here-”

  
“Yeah, I get it.” Marinette giggled then quickly cleared her throat. “I’ll let you get to it. I got to go help with dinner prep anyways.”

  
Marinette scooted past him still feeling the heat on her cheeks.

  
“I’ll see you around?” Adrien called after her.

  
“If you’re lucky.” Marinette waved as he entered the office.

  
⇎⇎⇎

  
“Adrien-kins! We could have just ordered to the room!” Chloe whined. “Though it would have still tasted bad since she’s the one serving it.”

  
Marinette could feel her face get red. It was bad enough she had to wear this hairnet and apron but now Chloe was teasing her in front of Adrien. She should have guessed that Chloe was the friend he was talking about but he just seemed too nice to be associated with her. Then again she only talked to him for a minute or so. Not enough time to accurately judge someone.

  
“Just be glad you’re eating.” She mumbled hearing an echo.

  
She glanced up from her serving tray to see Chloe’s mouth hung open as Adrien looked at her with narrowed eyes. Marinette snorted in laughter, they had both said it to Chloe. Adrien meet her eyes and began to laugh as well. Maybe she was right in her first judgement, he sure didn’t seem to agree with Chloe’s attitude towards her or the food she was being given.

  
“Whatever!” Chloe flipped her ponytail making it hit Marinette’s nose. “Come on, Adrien, we’re sitting with my daddy.”

  
Marinette snuffled the tickle from her nose as Chloe walked away, Adrien mouthed sorry to her as he followed. It left her with a small smile on her face. She served a few more people before Alya slammed her plate on the small counter. She must have finished helping her mom cook.

  
“What was that?” Alya asked with a big smile.

  
“Do you know, Adrien Agreste?” Rose leaned in close to Alya.

  
“You mean the model?” Juleka half whispered.

  
“Eh, who cares?” Alix mumbled.

  
Marinette’s eyes flew open as she smacked the serving spoon on her hand letting food be flung.

  
“So that’s where I know him?!” Her face went red as she felt the food on her gloved hand. “Crap…”

  
Marinette looked to where the line would be and saw her friends where the last people. She took off the soiled glove and replaced it as they continued to talk.

  
“We should steal him from Chloe.” Alya smiled evilly.

  
“I now care!” Alix matched Alya’s smile.

  
“That’s so mean guys.” Rose half whispered blushing. “... but Nino and Kim do seem rather lonely…”

  
Marinette glanced over to where the remainder of her class was. They didn’t have a big class to start with, but it had dropped even lower. Poor Nino and Kim where the last boys from the class. They could use an other guy, plus they didn’t have a lot in common to talk about. Marinette did feel a little bit guilty about the skeem. Sabrina and her family had left at the start of the rebellions rise.

  
“Doesn’t mean he can be friends with Chloe still.” Marinette said glancing over at the table Adrien sat at.

  
She would go talk to him she decided, she served herself a plate of food after her friends had left. She glanced over again to the table Adrien sat between Chloe and his father Gabriel Agreste. Marinette felt the blood rush to her cheeks again, she couldn’t believe that she was about to walk up to her favorite designer and his son. With a quick shake of her head she took a deep breath.

  
“Focus.” She whispered.

  
Straightening her back she strolled over to the table smiling. She resisted the urge to smile more as Chloe glared and Adrien lightly waved. Marinette lightly bowed to Mr. Agreste and the Mayor before she spoke.

  
“Sorry for the intrusion-”

  
“You should be.” Chloe snapped pursing her lips.

  
“I was wondering if you and Adrien would like to join us over at our table.” Marinette motioned to where her friends sat.

  
“Why that sounds nice, Chloe, why don’t you sit with you friends.” The Mayor mumbled.

  
“Tsk, why would I when Adri-”

  
“I’d love too.” Adrien cut Chloe’s words off beginning to stand up.

  
He grabbed his plate before his father’s hand was lightly placed on his wrist.

  
“You were not excused.” Gabriel said looking at his son through the corner of his eye.

  
Marinette shuddered at his words but Adrien seemed calm and sat back down hands still on his plate.

  
“May I go still with Marinette and her friends?”

  
“You’re excused.” Gabriel nodded returning his hand to his fork.

  
Adrien raised his eyebrows and gave a sly grin to Marinette getting up and following her. As they walked away she could hear Chloe whining.

  
“I got to say,” Adrien began, “I was half afraid he’d say no like he use too.”

  
“Why would he say no?” Marinette knitted her brows together.

  
“I have no idea… But this is a really nice change of pace for me” Adrien nudged her, “Plus I didn’t want to stay stuck with Chloe.”

 

“Isn’t she your friend?”

  
“Well, yeah. Never knew she was nasty to other people though.” They reached the table and the group made room for them. “She is one of… well… she _is_ my only friend.”

  
“Well, you got some new friends now.” Nino piped up slapping Adrien on the back, “I’m Nino.”

  
“Kim.” The buff boy spoke with his mouth full from across the table.

  
Some of the food flung out onto Alix napkin, “Watch it you caveman!”

  
“That’s Alix.” Marinette covered her mouth to stop the laughter.

  
“Ayla” She leaned past Marinette waving.

  
“I am Rose! And this is my very best friend Juleka!” Rose sung hugging Juleka’s arm.

  
“Hi.” Juleka gave a smile.

  
“It’s nice to meet you all, I am Adrie-”

  
“Adrien Agreste! You are like a supermodel!” Rose tilted the table leaning her weight on it. “Well you were like a supermodel! What was it like?! Was it fun?! Are you joining us for school here?! I mean it’s not like school school and hopefully next month that one high school outside of the warzone is ready for us to go there. Oh! My! Gosh! Will you be moving outside of the zone as well?!”

  
Marinette covered her face with her hands. Rose had promised to remain calm but she got so easily excited. But Adrien seemed more than happy to answer the questions being thrown at him. She broke a piece of bread of stealing glances at him while Alya began to ask questions as well. He was incredibly cute not that she would be able to do anything with that. He was just here for a visit I am sure before his father would take him to a safer location.

  
“What about you, Marinette?” Adrien smiled at her.

  
“Huh?” Marinette turn her head to look at him.

  
She hadn’t been pay attention at all… Wow, his eyes were so green she could swear she had seen them somewhere other than a magazine.

  
“Favorite subject?” Alya said nudging her back and snickering.

  
“Oh, free period so I can work on my designs-”

  
_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! COMBAT HAS ENGAGED CIVILIANS REPORT TO YOUR ROOMS!** _

  
Marinette stuffed the rest of the bread in her mouth and quickly speed walked to the stairs as everyone else seemed to race for the elevator.

  
“Everyone please get to your safety hatches and remain calm.” The mayor spoke over the rumble of the cafeteria. “Everything will be just fine.”

  
Marinette looked back to see her parents coming out of the kitchen. She bit her lip as she ran up the stairs quickly. By the time she reached her floor she could hear someone else climbing the stairs fast. She sprinted down the hallway to her family's suite she glanced at her parents room back to the front door before finally going to her room. Tikki zipped out of her shirt nodding to her.

  
“Tikki, transform me!”

  
Within seconds she was Ladybug. Thigh high boots and gloves the reached her upper arm a deep black with red spots at the end. Her leotard was a crimson red with black dots all around. A Ladybug symbol on her chest with 5 spots, hear mask match her leotard. She patted the yo-yo around her waist before diving into the closet. It was just in time too.

  
“Marinette.” Her father Tom called out to her.

  
“I am here papa.” Marinette said from the closet holding the door shut.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to-”

 

“Papa, it’s way too cramped in yours with the 3 of us. I’ll be fine.”

  
“Okay, my dear.” Tom said lightly closing the door to her room.

  
Marinette bit her lip listening to him walk away to his room, she shook her head.

  
“This isn’t the time to feel bad, Mari… Focus…”

  
Marinette walked out of the closet to the door pressing her ear against it.

  
“Wait for it…”

  
_Click_

  
There was her cue. Her parents had just locked their safety hatch and wouldn’t come out until the all clear.

  
“I love super hearing.” She said to herself opening the window in her room and leaping out.

  
She latched the Yo-yo onto a near-by building taking off to the sounds of fighting.

  
“My lady.” She heard from the roof over.

  
“You got here much faster than usual Noir.” Ladybug smiled.

  
She glanced over has he leaped over the roof barrer. His whole suit was black with deep green accents, he wore a loose collar that had a small golden loop. His hood served as his mask as well, the pointed cat ears on top seemed to move on their own. When they did it would always throw her off. His baton matched his outfit, and for some reason, he always enjoyed carrying it with his belt tail.

  
“What can I say, I ‘cat’n’t stand being apart from mew.”

  
“Get serious, Noir. We’re about to drop in.”

  
“Right.”

  
They stopped at the edge of the roof on the street that the battle was occurring. It looked as if a rhino was being ridden by a woman who was using vines to secure herself to the rhino and attack.

  
“... Is that chick riding a hashtag?” Chat said pointing down the road.

  
Ladybug looked the direction and saw exactly that. A young woman was sitting on a pound sign with two abnormally large phones floating by her. Her hands where swiping away at both when two words began to float in front of her.

  
_MURDERS_

  
_COWARDS_

  
They floated there for a split second before they shot down the street and into a jeep of the army's flipping it over. Ladybug could feel her eyes widen as her and Chat noir prepared their weapons.

  
“She goes down first.” Chat said glaring down before sprinting towards her.

  
“Agreed.” Ladybug nodded sending her yo-yo down to one of the large phones.

  
The yo-yo made contact wrapping around the phone she pulled causing the girl to almost be thrown off her floating device. Noir leap down smashing the phone her yo-yo was holding. No butterfly, it could be the next phone.

  
“Shifter! Vine!” The girl cried out as Noir tried to balance himself on the pattern.

  
The rhino stopped and the woman jumped off recalling her vines. Ladybug jumped down to the road and faced them as the rhino changed into a jaguar. Ladybug glanced back at Noir and saw the second phone had a word in front of it.

  
_PEST_

  
Noir used his baton to smash the second phone, still no butterfly, and the word came hurdling to her. Ladybug flipped out of the way as best as she could, if those words could flip a jeep she didn’t want to know what it’d do to her. The word hit the ground and cement flew up at her, as she noticed a green vine wrapping around her waist. She had to react fast, spinning her yo-yo she blocked some of the debris and cut the vine landing hard on her butt.

  
That’s when the jaguar pounced, before a black blur intercepted knocking it into a wall. She glanced down the road and saw that the army was firing their rubber bullets at Vine. Kicking herself up she turned to where Ms. Tweet (she decided to call her) was, only to see a real phone in her hand. Ms. Tweet was typing vigorously glaring at Ladybug. She shot out her yo-yo to the real phone only to have it deflected by a wall of text.

  
_TRAITOR_

 

_CHILD_

  
_YOU KNOW NOTHING_

  
_YOU’RE NOT A HERO_

 

_DIE_

  
“Chat!” Ladybug’s voice cracked, “Find cover now!”

  
Noir looked up as he broke a necklace watching a white butterfly escape and saw the words. He quickly grabbed the man who was originally Shifter and dragged him into an alley. Ladybug ran toward Vine noticing her bracelet was the source of her vines. As she was strangling a soldier Ladybug flipped over her grabbing her ponytail and yanking off her bracelet.

  
“Sorry.” She said snapping the bracelet as the first words began to fly to her.

  
Ladybug pushed the dazed woman out of the way and spun her yo-yo. ‘Traitor’ smashed into the yo-yo sending her flying into the newly freed soldier. Ladybug threw her yo-yo to a still standing light pole grabbing the soldier's arm pulling them both out of the way of ‘child’. They both landed safely she let go of his arm and charged down the street to Ms.Tweet.

  
The next words would be hard to dodge but she had to keep her attention. She could see Noir sneaking around on the rooftop but dared not to look at him lest she give him away. The phrases came both at the same time. She hesitated, she rolled towards Ms. Tweet dodging the first then jumped over the second. A large chunk of cement rocketed to her back knocking the rest of her plan out of her head.

  
She tumbled getting sprayed by the other little bits of rock. Groaning she pushed herself up in time to see Chat holding the baton against her neck from behind. Ladybug quickly scanned her hands seeing that the struggle must had made her lose her grip. She wasted no time going into a sprint for the phone on the ground. She couldn’t see it until Chat pointed down to where it fell. She guided her heel to the screen and stomped on it twice. Holding her breath she watched has the familiar flutter graced her ears followed by the white wings. The final word 'die' shattered and fell at her feet.

  
She allowed her yo-yo to reattach to her waist as she knelt down and sighed. Chat released the young woman and placed his hand on her shoulder.

  
“You alright?” His ears flattened.

  
“I am fine… Let’s go.”

  
“Excuse me, Ladybug, Chat Noir.” A deep voice came from behind her.

  
She turned to see a older man take his hat off and lightly bow.

  
“Thank you for your assistance today.” He continued

  
“It’s no trouble.” Chat cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder.

  
“Have you learned anything about their hideout?” Ladybug folded her arms.

  
“No, Ma’am. Hopefully one of these three will be more helpful.”

  
“I hope so.” Ladybug threw her yo-yo to a nearby oning, “We must be going, keep us informed.”

  
“Yes, ma’am.”

  
Chat followed close behind her, she couldn’t go straight back to the hotel with him on her tail. After a few more blocks she stopped rolling her shoulder. Chat skidded to her side and walked toward the edge of the building. He turned to face her and smiled, it was still unnerving that the whole of his eyes were green.

  
“See,” he wagged his claw at her, “Now it’s not just a pick up line, I know, I know you from somewhere.”

  
“Pfft, I doubt it. With or without the mask I am sure I would recognize someone so obnoxious.”

  
“That is true… you are rather purrceptive.”

  
“I am having a hard time deciding whether that was a pun or not.”

  
“Oh, it was. But if I say it wasn’t would I get a kiss?”

  
“No.”

  
Chat snapped his fingers and lightly kicked the shingles of the roof, “Shoot.”

  
“Have you heard of the Ladyblog?” She ignored his pouting face.

 

“The what?”

  
“Ladyblog… Someone has been documenting us. They were at our last champion battle.”

  
“Oh… So that _was_ a civilian?” Chat rubbed his chin.

  
Ladybug could feel her face getting hot as she half shouted.

  
“You saw he-er them?!”

  
“Yeah. I didn’t think much of her cause she was hiding in a safe place.”

  
“Safe?! She was only a few meters away from the battle!”

  
“We were in the middle of something, my lady. Should I have drawn more attention to her and put her at risk?”

  
She could feel her cheeks puff out and deflate almost instantly.

  
“Why do you insist on making valid points when I am trying to be mad?”

  
“As cute as you are mad, I can’t have you stay mad at me… It would hurt my chances.”

  
“‘Chances.’” she laughed making air quotes.

  
He laughed with her as she brushed her bangs behind her ear turning to where the hotel was.

  
“Listen,” She half mumbled, “I’ll be keeping an eye on it too, but if you see anything on the Ladyblog that may hint that that girl is going to be out trying to film us again, leave her to me. Just make sure no one follows her lead.”

  
“Of course, My lady” Chat bowed.

  
“This is where we split, My kitten. I’ll see you soon.” She gave a quick wave before taking off towards the hotel.

  
Master Fu’s advice rang through her head ‘Work to correct what you can.’ She couldn’t bring back the people who have already lost their life. But she could help prevent her best friend's death.


	2. Best of Friends

“Not only did she put you at risk but those around her.” Gabriel's voice echoed through the empty house.

   


It was just another lecture about how the battle could have gone better Adrien had hear it all before.

   


_ “You’re getting too cocky.” _

   


_ “She is too lacks with those champions.” _

   


_ “You missed too many openings.” _

   


Adrien had heard it all before, he could practically recite his after battle rants by now. It still baffled him how he got all this information about the champion fights. Then again it seemed completely unexplainable on how he figured out he was Chat Noir. He scratched his neck has the part about his civilian attitude came into play.

   


“What was that about, Adrien? You know you do not have time to fraternize.” Gabriel was now looking directly at him.

   


“I think one of those girls could be ladybug.” Adrien straightened his back.

   


“Is that right? Who?”

   


“I don’t know yet. But I got a gut feeling.” Adrien lied.

   


He already figured out who his partner was, and he wasn’t disappointed. Marinette was just how he expected civilian ladybug would be. Ladybug didn’t show her clumsy side much or her frustrated mannerisms but Adrien could see them all in Marinette. Even the confidence, her eyes, and that wonderful smile. What really gave it away was her earrings. He was almost glad he didn’t get to go to school before this whole thing. It gave him a chance to really know his partner, and made it far easier to spot her in a crowd.

   


“Adrien.” His father’s firm tone snapped him out of his thoughts. 

   


“Sorry.” Adrien looked to Gabriel.

   


“As I was saying. A gut feeling doesn’t make a convincing argument.”

   


“It’s not just that… it’s a … Miraculous thing.” Adrien shrugged coming up with something on the spot, “It’s like we are drawn together.”

   


Gabriel glared down at him before turning from him rubbing his chin in thought. Adrien smiled, he got him. Things had been getting easier around the house with this newfound… He guessed you could call it respect from his father. He actually would speak to him, that and Natalie had left, so there was no middleman. It had been like this for a while even before the war started.

   


Master Fu had giving him Plagg about a month before Papillon really made an appearance. He was suppose to go to school, like an actual school but someone had broke in and stolen from the safe Gabriel had behind his mother's picture. One he had no idea they had, which made Gabriel all the more adamant about Adrien staying home. It sucked but Adrien guess he had some valid reasons. 

   


“I guess we can stop by every other week to find this partner of-”

   


“Woah, Woah. Every other week?!” Adrien stood up.

   


“Yes, you can’t simply expect-”

   


“No, you can’t expect me to find Ladybug with that-”

   


“Adrien, do not interrupt me.”

   


“I wouldn’t have to if you made sense!”

   


Gabriel narrowed his eyes at lifting his chin higher giving a quick glance to the chair Adrien had been sitting in. With a sigh, Adrien obeyed his unspoken request. After a moment Gabriel began to speak again.

   


“I know this is difficult to understand given our… unique situation… but I need you to try to see things from my perspective.”

   


Adrien groaned rubbing his eyes they had been at this since they had gotten home. Frankly he was sick of it. Adrien could understand but his father had been so overprotective his whole life it was hard not to think this wasn’t just an extension of it.

   


“I get it. But Ladybug is more than likely in that group of kids. If you’d let me-”

   


“Out of the question.”

   


“Father! Don’t be so unreasonable!”

   


“I am in no way being unreasonable.”

   


“They train in self defence. Sure it’s nothing compared to what I get here-”

   


“That is not the issue.”

   


“Then I am missing something.” Adrien began counting reasons on his fingers, “I train, I am safe, I can find Ladybug-”

   


“You’re safer here.”

   


“I am a superhero.” Adrien threw his arms over the back of his chair dramatically then stretching them over his head. “I am not safe anywhere if you think about it!”

   


“Proving my point for me.” Gabriel kept his narrow gaze on his son.

   


Adrien let his hands fall on to his face and groaned. He almost missed when his dad wouldn’t talk to him. Gabriel was so set in protecting him when he didn’t need to be. All these lectures and argument seemed  so fruitless to Adrien. Adrien peeked through his fingers as Gabriel let out a sigh. 

   


“Only until you find your partner, so we can train her properly.” Gabriel adjusted his collar and tie before walking to the door of his office.

   


“Go pack some bags, I will call Mayor Bourgeois and arrange for a room for you.”

   


Adrien blotted out of the chair and ran to Gabriel hugging from behind before pushing past him to his room. This was great he could finally get to be himself and make friends, and be even closer to his lady.

   


⇎⇎⇎

   


Of course this would be the agreement, he was sure his father knew how he felt and did this as some sort of punishment.

   


“We are going to be neighbors!” Chloe squealed hanging on to his arm and pulling him down towards her.

   


“Yeah…” Adrien groaned looking at the door that lead to his suite.

   


He asked his dad to just set him up with a small room. Why would he need a suite… and next to Chloe?

   


“Oh it’s going to be so much fun! We’ll watch movies and… I don’t know, do you like make overs?” Chloe reached up to his hair.

   


Adrien leaned away from her as he heard the sound of a door behind them opening and closing. He managed to pull his arm away from Chloe and turned to see who his other neighbor was. She hadn’t looked up from her paper yet but Adrien felt a little better about his living situation.

   


“Good morning, Marinette.” He smiled.

   


“Wha.. huh?” Marinette looked up from whatever she was reading and smiled once she meet his eyes.

   


“Oh,” She gave a small wave, “Morning.”

   


Adrien watched as she walked to the stairs before turning back to Chloe. The blonde had her arms folded across her chest as she glared at him.

   


“You don’t have to be nice to her. Not like she is important, she is only up here ‘cause daddy is allowing the help to have the empty suites.” 

   


“That’s really messed up, Chloe.” Adrien opened his door.

   


“What?” Chloe seemed to squeak. “What do you mean?”

   


“Until you learn how to treat other people do me a favor… Don’t talk to me about it.” Adrien shut the door on her and locked it.

   


Chloe began to bang on the door demanding he open it and apologize for his outburst. Adrien rolled his eyes and threw his bag on the counter of the makeshift kitchen. Plagg flew out of the bag as soon as he zipped it open.

   


“I don’t know what was worse, being with your socks or her voice.” The kwami laughed at his own comment.

   


“Don’t get comfortable, we have class soon.”

   


“Boo! Did you at least ask for the cheese I wanted?” Plagg groaned phasing into the fridge.

   


With a sigh Adrien opened the door and saw him already stuffing his face. Adrian grabbed the Kwami and the cheese he was gnawing on and stuffed him in his shirt.

   


“No time to waste, Plagg, we got class.”

   


“You are the strangest boy. Who actually wants to go to class?”

   


“Gotta see if Marinette is really my ladybug.”

   


“Eh, for your sake I hope she is.” Plagg spoke with his mouth full, “Or you went to school for nothing.

   


Class was fairly boring he didn’t learn anything new but Adrien was ready for this next class. Sparing. He wore his shorts and a white shirt like Nino, Kim was dressed in a tank top. He had never felt self-conscious before until Kim started flexing to tease the girls on the other side of the mat. He started stretching and scanning the room. The mayor had turned the upper dining room into a gym of sorts. Soft foam mats layered the floor, some of the younger kids play fought without fear of getting hurt.The instructor was teaching some students how to get out of a bear hug at the other side of the room. Marinette and the other girls where stretching as well, Adrien did his best not to stare. It helped having Chloe’s loud conversation to distract him. She was facetiming with Sabrina who was in another city in France from what he was gathering.

   


“Alright, newbie!” Nino began bouncing on his toes, “Let’s go! Mano y Mano!”

   


Adrien looked to Nino as he punched the boxing gloves on his hands together. Adrien looked to the pile of gloves and helmets putting on his own set. 

   


“Alright, but you asked for it.” Adrien smiled getting into position.

   


Nino was very sloppy, he came charging at Adrien leaving a huge opening. Adrien threw a punch with his left hand knocking the confidents out of Nino. He then locked Nino’s arm crouching under him and flipping him over his head and onto the ground. A groan came out of Nino’s mouth that sounded as if he was a dieing rooster.

   


“What the hell…” Nino mumbled.

   


Marinette, Alix and Alya were laughing uncontrollably. Rose and Juleka glanced over from their sparing and giggled but continued shortly after Alya and Marinette helped Adrien lift Nino off the ground.

   


“That had to be the quickest take down ever.” Alya said pulling out her phone and taking a selfie with Nino. “Oh I am mad I didn’t get a video but a picture of your face should do just fine.”

   


“I am so sorry, Nino. I didn’t mean to get that carried away.” Adrien helped him into a chair.

   


“Ah, it’s no big.” Nino groaned grabbing his glasses as Marinette handed them to him. “Just knocked the wind out of me.”

   


“Let’s hope he knocked some sense in too.” Alya said pushing Nino’s head.

   


Marinette laughed with Alix when Kim came up behind her and gave her a nudge.

   


“Bet he could even stand up to you, little miss heavyweight.”

   


Adrien smiled as Marinette looked away covering her blushing cheeks.

   


“I don’t mind another spar. My first one did end rather fast.” Adrien held out his glove for her to tap.

   


Marinette laughed a little at what he had said then bumped his glove with her fist.

   


“Fine, let me get geared up. No going easy on me.” 

   


Adrien moved to the center of the room and waited for Marinette to meet him there. This would be a good way to confirm she was ladybug. It seemed like her friends had experience with her fighting ability. He was sure it must have had come as a shock to them that she could fight. Adrien would be shocked to if he didn’t already have his suspicions.Marinette rolled her shoulders and got into her fighting stance. Alix had run into the middle putting her arm out between them.  


   


“Fighters are you ready? I want a good clean fight! I don’t want anything below the belt! I’m looking at you pig-tails!” Marinette giggled as Alix braced to jump out of the way on her own count. “Ready! Steady! Fight!” Alix jumped back.  


   


Adrien almost missed it as Marinette ducked and looped to his side throwing her first punch. It would have landed square on his chest had he not deflected her with his arm. He threw his own fist towards her only to have her mimic his motion previously. She had a look of determination on her, but he could see a gleam of amusement in her eye. Marinette sent her right hand in a upward motion. Adrien took a step back to avoid it only to have his cheek hit with her other fist.

   


Adrien regained his composure quickly and backed out of her reach. She was definitely just playing with him, the punch did have some power behind it but she was holding back. She was bouncing side to side on the balls of her fist with a big smile.

   


“Come on, super model!” Marinette teased, “I thought I said no holding back.”

   


He could feel the smile spreading on his face as they keep at it. Adrien had reach but Marinette had a lot more speed. But she was going easy on him, she gave him plenty of openings to land a few of his own punches. He wasn’t innocent of giving her a few as well. It was clear that while she was having fun, she didn’t want to win this fight. 

   


She threw a wide punch at Adrien allowing him to lock her arm behind her back. He quickly looped his other arm under her left arm pinning it against her head. He knew she wouldn’t go for the low blow but he kicked her legs further apart keeping his legs close together. Marinette struggled for a bit before laughter shook her body.

   


“You win! You win!” She gave a small snort of laughter between her breaths. “Can you let go now.”

   


“Aw.” Adrien slowly lowered her arm, “I was enjoying being close to you.”

   


Marinette turned to face him, her face flushed and eyes wide. She cleared her throat and offered her glove for him to bump.

   


“Ah… Good match.”

   


Adrien felt the blood rush to his own cheeks as he bumped her glove. “Yeah.”

   


He had messed up… Well he didn’t know that for sure. She didn’t react angrily just kind of flustered. It was cute… He never got to see Ladybug be that cute. He didn’t notice the small crowd that had gathered some of the kids were excitedly retelling their favorite bits of the fight while the instructor was clapping and praising the form they both had. He recognized the shrill sound of Chloe cheering for him. He groan walking over to Kim. Hopefully he had more fight in him than Nino and could bored Chloe into talking with Sabrina again.

   


It didn’t take long for the day to be over and the group to be let go to eat. Adrien sat with the group as they talked about a research project they had to do. Adrien was glad Chloe decided to eat in her room. He had been listening to Rose passionately explain the difference between the catacombs and other mass burial sites. It was rather interesting that she was so excited to explain the different forms of decay and embalming… While people were eating…

   


“What is she on about?” Marinette whispered sitting down in the empty seat next to him.  


   


Alya had saved it for her so she had a seat for after she finished helping her parent serve the food; there were no complaints from him.

   


“Ah… Many differences between the catacombs and the god of death mass burials…”

   


“Please tell me this is her research project.” Marinette placed her fork down.

   


“I guess… Does she do this often?” Adrien scanned the small blondes face as she began to describe the dog mummies in the god of death tomb.  


   


“Most of the time she just goes on about dresses, charities and perfumes… But on the occasion she finds out there's a new species of spiders and she educates everyone about it and how cute it is.”

   


“... She likes spiders?”

   


“If she ever asks if you want to meet Duke Glitter and Prince Buttons… Just know they are giant tarantulas…”

   


Adrien laughed at the expression Marinette wore.

   


“Shut up!” She elbowed him she whispered, “I thought they were cats! Or like toy poodles!”  

   


Adrien snickered as he raised his hand getting Rose’s attention. His smile widened as he felt Marinette start lightly slapping him under the table in an attempt to stop him.

   


“Sorry to interrupt, Rose.” He began.

   


“No, stop!” Marinette barely whispered elbowing him.

   


“Marinette just informed me you have tarantulas.”

   


Rose’s face lite up as her smile became bigger and she brought her hands to her face.

   


“You mean Duke Glitter and Prince Buttons?!” Rose half shouted.

   


She began ranting about her pets as she tried to find her phone in her bag. Adrien turn to Marinette and smirked at the horrified look on her face.

   


“You're a monster.” She forced out of her teeth.

   


Before he could respond a phone appeared in front of him with a Picture of Juleka holding two big spiders in… dresses?

   


“Aren't my babies just adorable?!” 

   


Rose began to flip through the pictures in her phone. Adrien looked up to see she was laying on the table to show him and no one else in the group seemed to look twice.

   


“Oooooh!!! This is my favorite outfit that Marinette made for Prince Buttons! It's a shame it doesn't fit anymore.”

   


“When you get your next spider it may fit them.” Juleka mumbled.

   


“Oh! That's right! You always see the silver lining in these things.” Rose slid back to her seat.

   


“Wait. Marinette made those outfits?” Adrien looked to Marinette.

   


He saw her head was on the table and she used her arms to cover herself. He could just barely hear her mumbling.

   


“I had to measure them… each time… they keep getting bigger…”

   


Adrien laughed leaning his head into his hands, this was the best he had felt in a long time. He seemed to be always laughing around these guys. 

   


“Tonight?” He heard Marinette’s voice crack.

   


Adrien turned his head to see Ayla pulling her phone away from Marinette whispering something.

   


“Alya, you can’t… Please don-”

   


“I’ll see you guys!” Ayla cut off Marinette’s plea grabbing her plate, “Gotta research to even hope standing up to Rose’s paper.”

   


Rose called after Alya as she walked away. “If you need help text me!”

   


The group chatter continued as Marinette pushed her plate away from herself and just stared at it. What was going on? Adrien turned in his seat to see Alya turn down the wrong hallway. That was the hall to the back door, not the rooms. Adrian felt his mouth open slightly, Alya was who he saw during that one battle. He looked back to Marinette seeing her trying to regain her composure. Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Marinette looked at him and a tint of red crossed her cheeks.

   


“Ah, sorry… food is kind of bland… Don’t tell my parents I said that.” Marinette laughed. 

   


⇎⇎⇎

   


Marinette walked out of her room quietly closing the door. She looked down at her phone seeing Alya livestream muted. Her friend didn't show her face, she didn't want to risk getting in trouble. What the hell was wrong with her best friend? She tip-toed to her parents door and placed her ear against it. She wished she has transformed she would have been able to hear the snores of her dad from the other room.

   


“Ok, Tikki. Let’s go.” Marinette whispered to her Kwami.

   


“Don’t you want to transform?”

   


“Not yet, rather sneak past the guards like this. Don’t want ladybug to be spotted coming out of the hotel.”

   


“I guess that makes sense.” Tikki whispered back.

   


Alya had snuck out in the middle of a guard change she had been out there for at least two hours. Marinettes parents fell asleep normally around 8 but for some reason the stayed up a little long with her. She didn’t need anymore obstacles tonight. She walked to the window that lead to the fire escape by her parents room. 

   


She slid it open and ducked her head under it swinging her leg out. Took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

   


“Get Alya, get back, easy-peasy.” Marinette opened her eyes to see a black figure in front of her. A small scream of shock escaped before she covered her mouth and Tikki shot up her over shirt.

   


“Going somewhere, princess?”

   


Chat Noir's green eyes shone in the darkness. Marinette stumbled back into the hotel room and Chat followed her in. 

   


“This is a nice room.” Chat pursed his lips scanning the room.

   


Marinette scanned his face feeling the heat rising to her face as she clenched and released her fist. What was he doing there? She couldn’t just ask, but she couldn’t just stand here standing there looking at him… … … What the hell was he doing there?

   


Chat crossed his legs, resting his arm on his knee and his chin on his fist, sitting on the window sill smiling at her.

   


“Are you going to invite me in?”

   


“Wha-Why-... What?” Marinette stuttered in disbelief.

   


“I guess that’ll do.” He groaned hoping off the window sill.

   


“No... wait… My… I-” Marinette struggled to find a reason for him to let her leave as he placed his hand lightly on her back and guided her back to her room.

   


“You realize it’s dangerous out there for civilians right?” He opened the door to her room for her.

   


“That’s just it!” She lowered her voice, “My friend is out there.” 

   


She pulled out her phone and showed him the live stream Alya was ducking into an abandoned store at the moment.

   


“I know, Ladybug is probably taking care of it right now.” Chat smiled giving her a lecturing tone.

   


“Good night, princess.” Chat smiled closing the door.

   


Marinette stomped her foot in protest before taking a few deep breaths. She glanced over to her window. It was further from the fire escape and she had enough arm strength to climb down the wall. Chat wouldn’t think to look for someone scaling down the wall without tools. That could be her out.

   


“What now Marinette?” Tikki spoke softly peeking her head out of her collar.

   


“Improvise.” Marinette cracked her fingers switching her light off.

   


She waited by the window watching Noir climb out her old exit route closing it behind him. He then began jumping up the escape. Marinette bit her lips staring for a while, making sure he wouldn’t come back, before opening the window. She propped her knee up on the sill before a familiar hooded figure dropped grabbing the top of the window and planting his feet on the sill managing to avoid her fingers.

   


Marinette could do nothing but stare at Chat. How did he see her? Why couldn’t he just let her go? Chat placed a claw on Marinette’s nose and lightly pushed as he slid into the room.

   


“Now… I am not sure what you missunderstood from our pow-wow a few minutes ago but I am pretty sure trying to come out this way is even worse than you trying to leave in general.” Chat smirked.

   


“Don’t you have somewhere else too be?” Marinette grumbled backing away.

   


“I am right where I need to be.” Chat smirked. “I am suppose to make sure no one follows your friend’s lead.”

   


Marinette plopped down on her bed and took of her shoes very clumsy.

   


“Stupidcatactuallyugh! ListeningitwasmystupidideanowIcan’tbemad!” Marinette mumbled slamming her face into a pillow proceeding to scream softly into it.

   


“Are you alright?” Chat’s voice interrupted her self loathing.

   


“I am wonderful…” Marinette groaned.

   


She pulled her phone out of her pocket and watched Alya walking down a sidewalk. She couldn’t tell where the buildings were unclear in the background. It didn’t help that the signal sucked lately.

   


“I know you hate me right now but scoot.” She heard Chat walking to her.

   


Marinette, still on her belly turned her head to glare at him.

   


“Unless you don’t want magic wifi and the exact location for your friend.” Chat wagged his baton with a screen showing.

   


Marinette groaned and scooted over for him to lay next to her. She put her phone in her back pocket and looked at the screen he put between them. It was a much clearer stream and much faster. She could actually see the shadow of the Eiffel tower, Alya must had been close to it. She looked at the up left hand corner and saw a mini map with a little speck blinking a few blocks away from the tower.

   


“How did she get that far? That’s an hour walk.” Marinette leaned closer scanning the screen for hints.

   


“She has been streaming for close to three hours.”

   


“She is not going to be a happy camper tomorrow.” Marinette pushed a strand of her hair away from her eye.

   


“I am surprised Ladybug hasn’t shown up yet.” 

   


Marinette grumbled unconsciously, “That’s why you should go get her.”

   


“I already told you princess I am following orders.” He reached his arm around her pulling her in closer to him. “Plus you, my friend, are a trouble maker. I got to keep an eye on you.”

   


“So we're friends now?”

   


“Best of friends, My princess.” Chat smiled pulling his arm back. “So much so I'll make a deal with you.”

   


“You already have me trapped here what else do you want?” Marinette allowed her face to fall onto the pillow.

   


“If Ladybug doesn't show up I'll come and offer a personal apology to you. But if she does show up, you owe me a treat.”

   


“It sounds like either way I have to deal with you… so I lose.”

   


“Ugh… my heart… magic stream… weakening.” Chat shook his baton making static sound.

   


“You're hysterical.” Marinette rolled her eyes

   


“Glad one of us said it.”

   


She hadn't got to see Chat this relaxed. They never had much time to just chat and tease each other. But she didn't appreciate how nonchalant he was being about Alya… it wasn't really his fault though she did tell him, as Ladybug, she would take care of this if it happened… But now that she could do nothing it drove her insane.

   


“Look, Ma… What's your name?” Chats weight shifted next to her.

   


She glanced over and saw him staring at her with a neutral expression. It wasn’t anything intense but it made her stomach feel almost hollow... and warm.

   


“Marinette.”

   


“My Marinette,” he smirked, “If I see anything that looks like it might mean trouble for her I will not wait for Ladybug and I will safe her myself, okay?”

   


Marinette felt as though her head was placed in a sauna but she managed a nod.

   


“Ok, yes. Thank you. That makes me feel better.”

   


Marinette knew Alya would be ok but she she prefered to be out there bring her back. But she didn’t have a choice, she couldn’t just transform and go. She trusted Chat Noir but this was far more complicated than just her putting on a mask. They laid there for a while in silence just listening to Alya’s commentary as she reached to viewing of the Eiffel tower. There were armored vehicles and soldiers posted.

   


“Look at that… it’s almost 12 a.m. The tower would have been closed by now but normally, there wouldn’t be an army around the base… Just a lot of happy people… Not now though. Now it’s nothing but a strong hold. Our museums, our fountains, our sites all polluted by the army.”

   


Marinette sighed looking away from the screen. Didn’t she understand they were trying to protect the land marks from destruction? She really hoped Chat wasn’t getting the wrong idea from Alya.

   


“You… You won’t report her right?” Marinette glanced at the superhero laying next to her. “She is opinionated but she’s a really good person.”

   


“She’s your bestfriend right?” 

   


“Yeah.” 

   


“And I already told you we are the best of friends… So that makes her my friend. Don’t worry purrincess. I won't let her get in trouble.”

   


“I would have taken you seriously if you had left out the pun.” Marinette huffed.

   


Marinette was getting tired they had been watching the stream for the better half of an hour… or two… had he really been there that long? She shifted her position feeling her lids desperately pull together. She really couldn’t fall asleep, strange boy in her room watching her best friend roam the dark streets of war torn Paris. It look like the blip was coming back to the Hotel. It was really warm… Her and Alya were talking about visiting the park tomorrow… Nino and Adrien joined them… No… It was Chat Noir… He hugged her and it was so warm and safe…

   


“This is… nice…” Marinette mumbled drifting off with her dream.

   


⇎⇎⇎

   


Adrien gave Marinette a firm shake before allowing himself to detransform. As Alya began heading back home Marinette began falling asleep. She had rolled herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Plagg came out of the ring snickering and zipped around the room.

   


“Tikki.” Plagg whispered. “Tikki come out I know you’re here!”

   


“Plagg?” A small red Kwami popped out of Marinette shirt.

   


Plagg flew to Tikki pushing her out of Marinette’s shirt. Adrien stared with wide eyes, he figured he was right but this confirmation was unexpected. He could only look on as the Kwamis spun around the room chattering. Marinette shifted in her sleep making Adrien tense up.

   


“Please don’t wake up…” He held his breath.

   


“You two should go.” Tikki said slipping under the hand holding down Adrien lifting it.

   


Once Adrien was free Plagg slipped over to Tikki nuzzling her once before returning to Adrien’s shoulder. 

   


“I won’t tell Marinette until you’re ready.” Tikki gave a bright smile seeming to read his mind.

   


“Thank you.” Adrien smiled using the apartment door to leave the room.

   


When morning came Adrien made sure to miss Chloe’s text and calls. He waited outside eagerly for Marinette to come out. When he saw the door to her suite start to open Adrien opened his door to close it at the same time. Hearing two doors close was enough to make Marinette look up from her steady stare at the ground.

   


“Oh… Morning.” She yawned. “Oh, excuse me.”

   


“Late night?” Adrien tilted his head walking with her to the elevator.

   


She must have been tired if she was choosing the elevator.

   


“Uh… Yeah… Kinda, I was up worrying about the project…” Marinette cleared her throat.

   


“You’ll do great.”

   


“Thanks, Adrien.”

   


They rode down on the elevator in silence, he wanted to talk about what had happened last night. About Alya, about her snuggling up to him, about her being ladybug… but he couldn't. Not yet at least but very soon.

   



	3. Lost hope and stolen dreams

Every since that night Marinette had been off in her own world. He didn’t really understand why. It could have just been her pride as Ladybug. During their spare, she was a lot more brutal; not intentionally but not being in focus can make you do a lot of things. She landed a punch, with a tad too much power, directly into his gut. He knelt over grabbing her wrist pulling her down with him.

 

“Oh! Oh my god, Adrien!” He could hear her voice crack. “Adrien, I am so sorry!”

 

“Adri-kins!” He heard Chloe running over pushing Marinette out of the way. “Are you ok?! We should take you to the nurse!”

 

“I am fine.” He glanced up seeing Marinette’s horrified face. “No… Marinette really I’m ok.”

 

“I am so sorry…” Marinette’s eyes watered.

 

“As you should be!” Chloe flipped her hair, looping her arm under Adrien’s, “How dare you hurt my Adrien?!”

 

Alya had stepped in between Chloe and Marinette. “It’s a sparring class, Chloe! Someone was bound to get hurt. Not that you would know, you seem to think it’s ‘Call Sabrina and tell her how I am great.’ class.”

 

The air still hadn’t found it’s way back to his lungs by the time the instructor stepped in. He had taken Adrien off of Chloe’s arm and sat him on the chairs by the wall.

 

“Good point, Alya.” The instructor said.

 

“What?!” Chloe screeched.

 

“You, young lady, haven’t participated at all in this class. So you are staying after class to get a personal lesson. Marinette, you are ok, Adrien is ok, just take a deep breath. Why don’t you help him down to Mister Fu’s office.”

 

“Yes, Ok.” Marinette walked over grabbing his arm and walking him to the elevator.

 

He could hear Chloe’s clear discontent with the decision made. Rose being the sweet girl she is was trying to diffuse Chloe, only to get yelled at and making Alya more upset. The elevator door closed as Kim held Alya back and the instructor stepped between. He could feel Marinette shift her weight under his arm and glanced at her. She was looking to the floor biting her lip, that is not what he wanted to see.

 

“I am a little mad.” He broke the silence.

 

“Wh-”

 

“Not at you… at the fact I am probably missing Alya trying to punch Chloe.”

 

Marinette gave a small giggle before clearing her throat quickly.

 

“Poor girl is defenceless.” She mumble as the elevator dinged at the ground floor.

 

“No kidding.”

 

He really didn't need to see Master Fu he was feeling better but Adrien couldn't pass up being alone with her. She walked him to the door and he forced himself to take his arm off of her. He couldn’t keep her there and he didn’t want Master Fu to possibly tease the two of them.

 

“I'll be fine if you want to go make sure Alya doesn't kill her.” Adrien smiled.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, it's Mister Fu. He’s got me covered.”

 

She walked back to the elevator giving him a small wave as he walked into the office. Master Fu was sitting on the ground with incense lit mediating. Master Fu half opened one eye examining Adrien before leaning forward and taping the floor in front of him.

 

“Come, boy, sit with me.”

 

Adrien obeyed as Plagg shot out of his shorts flying around the room landing on Adrien’s shoulder when he sat.

 

“What is troubling you?”

 

“I know Marinette is Ladybug.” Adrien crossed his legs closing his eyes.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“While it is important to know who you are working with, it is even more important to know them.”

 

“That wasn’t meant to be taken literal I’m assuming…” Adrien opened his eyes seeing Master Fu still relaxed as ever.

 

“Had I told you who she was… what would you have done?”

 

“Found her and…”

 

Adrien trailed off, what would he have done? He would have told her… But if that was true why hadn’t he told her yet? Adrien closed his eyes letting his thoughts run freely. Why hadn’t he revealed himself yet? It could only make them a better team… wouldn’t it?

 

“Complicated, no?” Master Fu had a tint of amusement in his tone. “I didn’t tell you so you could focus on being a team first. If you know someone before you met them it can make working together easier.”

 

“It could make it worse…” Adrien groaned still trying to process his thoughts.

 

He did understand though, and Master Fu was no idiot. He choice the two of them for a reason. Adrien sighed running his hand through his hair.

 

“Should I… Just forget I know who she is then? Keep just being Chat Noir and Ladybug?”

 

“That is up for the two of you to decide… together…”

 

“But you just-”

 

“I said to know her before you know her… How did you find out that Marinette was Ladybug.”

 

“Cause… well… I mean it seems obvious…”

 

“You you knew her well enough to determine who she was.” Master Fu wore a smirk in his meditation.

 

Adrien felt his lips pull together tight. That’s what he meant! He knew Ladybug well enough to find her easy. Marinette had yet to know him… All he did with Ladybug as Chat was flirt and fight beside her… He hadn’t given her a chance to know him yet… But he would.

 

“Do you feel more confident with your knowledge now?” Master Fu asked opening his eyes.

 

“Yeah… Yeah I do, thank you.”

 

Adrien went to stand up when he sat back down.

 

“I should probably stay in here longer, they think I got hurt…” Adrien closed his eyes, “And I rather not be a witness to Chloe being killed.”

 

“Should I prepare a bed?” Master Fu stood up walking to the window.

 

“That would probably be for the best.”

 

⇎⇎⇎

 

She saw his silhouette before he knock, but it was too late to pretend to be asleep. Or… was it? Marinette got up and walked to her light switch only to hear the window slid open. Biting back her anger she clenched her fist punching her switch.

 

“Lights out, Chat Noir!” Marinette tried to give her voice peep. “No visitors!”

 

He didn’t say anything but she could feel his stare with a groan she turned her lights back on and turned to face him.

 

“What?” She glared.

 

“I am hurt! I thought we were besties!” Chat gasped ducking under the window and landing on his feet.

 

“Best friends don’t come sneaking into each other's rooms in the middle of the night.”

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

“What if the guards see you!”

 

“They’d never see me.”

 

“You’re getting too cocky.”

 

“You my princess, sound like my dad.” Chat flicked her nose lightly.

 

“He sounds like he knows what he is talking about.”

 

“Aww, come on now, Marinette.” Chat pouted grabbing her hand and holding it to his chest. “I came to apologize.”

 

“It doesn’t seem like it.”

 

Why wasn’t she pulling her hand away? Why was she enjoying this in the slightest… Why did it seem like Chat knew she did?

 

“Really, I mean it.” Chat gave her hand back to her and took a seat on the rolling chair. “I stopped you from going out that night so I owe you.”

 

Marinette couldn’t help but to stare, he was serious. He spun in the chair kicking his feet up looking around the room. Chat was so calm and relaxed she couldn’t help but to take it all in. She wished he was like this with Ladybug… Well he was, but they never had this time together. She couldn’t help but think that he reminded her of someone.

 

“I already made a quick round around Paris, there are a few patrols of Champions and Army-men alike but I can get past them easy. We can go anywhere you want.”

 

Chat began listing places while shifting his push, “Most of the museums are cool, the arch, I could take you to the Eiffel tower-”

 

“Home.” Marinette blurted out.

 

“Wh-”

 

“I don’t want to go with you just…”

 

Marinette shook her head, she had seen the bakery, it was still intact. She’d hate to see what it looked like inside though, it had been months.

 

“I left my notebooks and my parents left their wedding rings…” Marinette fiddled with her hair.

 

It was so selfish of her asking him to do this, she could very well just do it as Ladybug. But it made her nervous, just going home and seeing it abandon.

 

“It was so early when they called for the evacuation… My parents were baking and I was half asleep when they got me…”

 

“Say no more.” Chat stood up walking to her, “Let’s go.”

 

“What no! I can’t leave! I-” Marinette searched for a reason, “I don’t want to see it when it could be destroyed.”

 

Chat grabbed her hand lightly rubbing the top of it, “I need you to show me where it is.”

 

“I can draw a map for you… it’s close.”

 

She walked to the desk pulling open a notebook and pen she started drawing a map.

 

“Marinette…”

 

“I’ll even draw you a map of the inside! You can get in through a skylight on the roof! That leads to my room-”

 

“Princess-”

 

“It’s super simple you won’t get lost!”

 

“What are you afraid of?”

 

Marinette felt the paper crumple under her fist as she bit her lip.

 

“I… I don’t know…” She admitted, “I just… I don’t want to see my home like that.”

 

Chat placed his hand on her back and leaned over to look at her. “If you’re sure you don’t want to go, I’m not going to force you.”

 

Marinette put down her pen and rested her head in her hands. She wanted to go… That was her home… That is her home. It was still hard to grasp that once the Mayor makes an agreement with Papillon to move them out of the city that… This could be her last time to see her home…

 

“I’ll… I’ll go with you.” Marinette blinked looking at her map.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes… I am… This could be the last time I get to see it.”

 

“Alright, let’s not waste time then.” Chat twitched his ear before offering his hand. “Your parents are asleep.”

 

“Ok…” Marinette grabbed his hand letting herself be pulled up.

 

He walked to the window before crouching down. He wanted her to get on his back. That kind of scared Marinette but she guessed with the way he moved around the city it made sense. She wrapped her arms around his next and her legs around his waist. She really wish should could just use her yo-yo instead. He stood up jumping a little to adjust where she sat and climbed onto the windowsill.

 

“Alright. Hold on tight and do your best not to scream.” Chat whispered.

 

Marinette couldn’t see what he was looking at but could only assume it was a guard walking around the hotel. It was a very uneasy few minutes before she felt him shift his weight. Oh god she wasn’t ready…

 

“Chat! Wait!” Marinette croaked as they already begun their free fall.

 

She shoved her face into his back trying not to scream as she braced for his baton to shoot it’s grappling hook. With a jolted they shot up. She felt herself holding on tighter as he began running around the rooftops.

 

“Where to princess?” She heard Chat ask.

 

She glanced up pointing across the park to her house, she could hardly see past the hood. It smelt really nice, smoky and heavy, like the one bonfire her parents took her too. So warm and nice…

 

“What?” She heard herself think out loud.

 

“What?” Chat slowed turning his head slightly.

 

“Nothing!”

 

She leaned away from his face feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, why was she thinking these think. This was Chat! She wasn’t allowed to think these things about him! He was a super hero! And so was she, they both had responsibilities they didn’t have time for boyfriends or girlfriends. It was a pity… Chat was cute. No, she had to stop thinking about Chat… Adrien was cute too…

 

Marinette groaned leaning her head against Chat’s back, she really didn’t want to think about these things! But Chat and Adrien do look awfully alike now that she thought about it.

 

“Here we are.” Chat dropped onto a balcony. “This is it right?”

 

He crouched down letting Marinette off, she looked around the balcony. Her plants had died but she was pretty sure this was it. She looked at her skylight and pulled it up slightly. It caught on it’s lock and she sighed but it was ok. She had some practice with this, the few weeks of sneaking back in as ladybug. She lifted again and laid on the floor, this part was tricky. She always pinched her fingers.

 

“You want me to do that?”

 

She turned to see Chat wagging his clawed finger.

 

“I kinda have protection.” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ye-Yeah… Sounds good.” She sat up and scooted away as he took her place.

 

“Which way? Am I pushing or pulling the lock?”

 

“Ah from where you’re looking at it, pull. But it has a werid… Thing where you have to catch the-” She heard the click as he pushed the skylight open. “And you got it.”

 

“Get locked out often?” He smirked standing up holding the lid open for her.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She shot him a glare as she slid down and let herself drop on the bed.

 

She had scooted to the stairs to her main room Chat dropped down behind her.

 

“See now I want to talk about it.”

 

“Hush.” Marinette pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight.

 

Her room wasn’t too beat up, it was dusty though, she wanted to clean it. It would be pointless. She began her descent and looked around, everything was how she left it. Notebooks on the shelves under her computer. Spare cloth draped over every where. She was working on something for Alya wasn’t she. She took some of the cloth off the screen she had folding him over her arm.

 

She would have to dust these off before she did anything. She needed her sewing kit too.

 

“Who is this?” She hear Chat from where her computer was.

 

He was holding up one of the posters she had, she couldn’t get a good look from far. She was awfully jealous of his night vision. It would make this trip easier for her. She shone the flashlight on the poster and saw Gabriel Agreste face. She cleared her throat blocking out any images of his son from her mind.

 

“Gabriel Agreste, I looked up to him. My favorite designer.”

 

She turned on her heels walking to the sewing machine. Marinette really didn’t need all of this. She didn’t need to think of the past and her dreams. All that stuff was so useless now. Even if they moved out of the war zone she was still ladybug, she had a responsibility.

 

“You don’t look like you’re into fashion.” Chat seemed to hum.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?!” Marinette felt her head whip around.

 

“Nothing!” He raised his hands in defence.

 

“I am fashionable!” Marinette pointed an accusing finger.

 

“That is not what I meant at all!” Chat walked over holding his arms open. “Princess!”

 

“Nope! You are on the cold shoulder list now!”

 

“Aw come on! What if I took you to meet you fave designer?!”

 

“I already meet him.” She huffed pointing her nose away.

 

“Is that right?”

 

“That is right! I don’t need your help with that.”

 

“So, are you super besties? Should I be jealous?”

 

“What? No!” Marinette lightly pushed Chat away as she looked for her sewing kit. “But I am becoming super besties with this son.”

 

She heard the dramatic gasp and softly sniffles from behind her.

 

“Now I am pawstively jealous.” He croaked.

 

“I was going to show sympathy… But then you used a pun…”

 

“Eh, that’s ok, I feel better knowing you’re only besties ‘cause he is the fashion designer son.”

 

Marinette knew he was just joking but she felt the heat rise to her face.

 

“That’s not funny!” She stomped her foot, “Adrien is super nice and funny and smart!”

 

“Woah! Now I really am getting jealous.” Chat smiled sliding closer to her leaning down. “Do you like him?”

 

Marinette held his gazed for a second before turning away, holding her head high.

 

“That is none of your concern.”

 

She began shaking out the cloth and laying it on her couch. She was going to make a makeshift pack to carry everything. It had to be small enough to not get in the way, sturdy enough to hold everything and light enough to keep from burdening Chat.

 

“You’re doing this on purrpose.” Chat sat on the edge of the couch leaning over to look at her.

 

“I think you just want to start a catfight.”

 

She glanced over and saw his pursed lips. Success.

 

“Listen,” She handed him her sewing kit, “I made the tie bag as big as needed, try putting my books and this stuff in there. I'm going to get my parents rings.”

 

“Where are your books?”

 

Marinette pointed to her desk before opening the trapdoor and walking down to her apartment. It was so stuffy and barren, it made her chest hurt. Was this really her home? She allowed herself to idle in the living room with her pile of movies. She might want to bring some if there was room in the bag.

 

With a sigh she walked over to the other side of the kitchen where her parents bedroom was. The rings where right where she knew they’d be. Bathroom left of the sink on the hand statue Marinette had got for them. It was cute, two hands grasping and the ring finger sticking up for the rings. She was guilty of trying to mimic the hand pose; It was rather difficult, but when she managed it she could never seem to pry her fingers apart.

 

Marinette slipped them off holding on to them tight. One of her father's sneakers where under the bed, she decided she would take the shoelace and use it to hold the rings, she reached under the bed pulling it to her when she hear light footsteps. It couldn’t of been Chat… It was coming from the stairs from the bakery. Panicking she stood up and ran to the kitchen sneaker in hand.

 

She opened the drawers to find anything she could use to defend herself. She couldn’t transform and she couldn’t just call Chat. If it was a champion that would only make the fight worse. She didn’t want her home destroyed. She heard Chat up stair running to the trapdoor Marinette jumped over the counter meeting his eyes. She shook her head before turning to see the door opening.

 

She could hear the creak of the stairs as Chat was about to come down. Marinette waved her arm behind her desperately as she trotted to the door sneaker held above her head. The door opened to show a very flashy champion. His hair was red with purple tips and he was wearing a what looked like a mime outfit.

 

Marinette chucked the shoe at him watching as he ducked out of the way.

 

“Get out of my house!” She screeched reaching over the counter throwing more at him.

 

“What? Ow! Marinette! Stop! It’s me Nath!” The champion cried out.

 

“Nathanael?!” Marinette glared at him before holding another plate over her head. “I don’t believe you! Prove it!”

 

“I sat behind you this school year, last year we sat across from each other.”

 

Marinette lowered the plate still defencive.

 

“What are you doing here? Why are you a Champion?”

 

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

 

“This is my house.”

 

“I know that…” Nathanael rubbed his mask. “I meant how you got in?”

 

“You first.” Marinette reraised her plate.

 

“Ok! Ok, Papillon gave me a butterfly. I am the Illustrator anything I make or erase comes to be! … … I erased the front door…”

 

“You… What?!”

 

“I’ll fix it!” He raised his hands in front of his face to defend himself. “I am sorry!”

 

“Go fix it now!”

 

“I will I just…” He peeked out from behind his hands, “Are you alone.”

 

“Of course. Who would be with me?” Marinette clenched her fist.

 

“Just… how did you get in here.”

 

“Parkour!” She half shouted with a quick clear of her throat she repeated herself. “I know parkour.”

 

“Oh… Wow that… That explains a lot. Ok. I was worried one of the traitors broke into your house.”

 

He became more relaxed and reached his hand out to Marinette.

 

“Do you need a lift back to the Hotel?”

 

Marinette stared in silence at him, he knew where they were located? She wondered if Papillon knew all the places civilians where.

 

“Don’t worry. Civilian camps are off limit to fighting, even the traitors respect that.”

 

She took his hand and allowed him to help her down off the counter.

 

“Thanks, but… I … I just want to stay here a bit longer… I mean alone… you know?”

 

Nathanael nodded and began to walk back to the stairs leading to the bakery.

 

“Ok, I’ll go fix the door.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She could hear him tapping down the stairs when she heard the trap door slam open. Chat grabbed her shoulders and twisted her right to left examining her.

 

“Did he touch you!”

 

“What? No.”

 

“No harm? Did he even lift a finger to you. Cause so help me I will go kick his a-”

 

“Chat! No… All he did was help me off the counter.”

 

Chat gave a gasp and held her hands to his chest.

 

“He soiled them! How will you ever sew again?! I will avenge you, my Marinette!”

 

“And this is where I cut you off.” She sighed taking her hands back.

 

Her parents rings were indenting into her palm she grabbed the shoe she threw at the Illustrator and took off the lace. She put the rings on it then tied it around her neck. This was going to be difficult. The way Illustrator spoke it seemed like he was going to wait for her to leave. She walked back up to her room and walked to her window. Just as she thought… There he was walking around outside the bakery drawing objects bring them to life.

 

Marinette felt Chat lean over and look as well. She glanced at her phone, it was 11, 6 hours before her parents woke up and checked on her. She had time but she couldn’t just wait him out.

 

“You think we can wait him out?” She looked up at Chat who was glaring at Illustrator.

 

“I give him 30 minutes before he gives up on being your escort.”

 

Marinette felt herself snicker, Chat seemed genuinely jealous. She let herself walk away from the window and gathered her last few items packing them into the bag. She managed to fit a few movies and some of her favorite books. Chat keep insisting on making a bag for him to wear so she could take more. She refused though, she couldn’t come back with too much or she’d have a lot more explaining to do.

 

The rings were easy to explain… Sorta. She had it thought out. She sent a private post on the ladyblog, Ladybug saw it and came looking for her and helped her get them. Simple as that, everything else… That would have to stay a secret for the time being. She hated lying to her parents. They trusted her with all their heart but there she was… Out late at night with a superpowered boy.

 

11:26 … He had to be gone by now. She looked out the window once more and saw him seeming to be making a play… A romance… The one doodle really looked like her.

 

“Oh my god… He isn’t leaving.”

 

“I’ll make him.” Chat groaned from her couch.

 

“You can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“That is my friend, Chat.”

 

“Stop being friends with everyone.” She heard him hiss a little.

 

“See… Now… I think you’re jealous.”

 

“Far from it.”

 

“Then you wouldn’t be interested in the romantic play he is putting on were him and I are the stars.”

 

“... He’s what?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“He is not… Is he?” Chat stood up and walked over to the window.

 

Marinette gave him the window and felt a smile spread across her face as the ears on his hood shot back and his tail twitched.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

“No you won’t.” Marinette grabbed his arm.

 

“He is being weird.”

 

“He is worried about my safety. So you know what… I’m going to go with him.”

 

“What? No, no, no! No! Out of the question.”

 

“It wasn’t a question.” Marinette huffed grabbing her bag.

 

“Just… 30 more minute? He has to leave.”

 

“Or he could just come back up…”

 

“Ok… Good point.”

 

Chat was tapping his lips with his finger pacing in front of the window. Marinette couldn’t understand why he was so wary. Then again, Chat didn’t know she was Ladybug, she was just some civilian he took out of a safe zone as a favor. And a champion was waiting for said civilian. Marinette looked up in time to see his claws slip inside his hood and scratch his hair. She caught a glimpse of it, blonde.

 

“I always though your hair was black…” Marinette thought outloud.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh… Oh! I’m sorry.” Marinette turned away swallowing in an attempt to free the lump in her chest. “I-I saw your hair… I didn’t realize it was blonde.”

 

“Do you not like blonde? I could always dye it red… Though I’m not sure I’ll do purple tips.”

 

“Ugh, just stop! I’ll wait a little longer.”

 

Marinette put her bag down and climbed the stairs to her bed plopping down on it. It smelt dusty but it was so soft. She curled up in her sheets hugging her giant tiger pillow. Tikki snuck out of her shirt smiling at her. Marinette felt her lips pull together as she looked away whispering as lightly as she could.

 

“I know we should head home but I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“That’s weirding me out more.”

 

“What was that?” She heard Chat from the stairs.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Chat jumped up the steps landed on the edge of her bed.

 

“So, designs” He smile holding one of her many books.

 

“You didn’t look did you?!” She sat up snatching the book away.

 

“I’d never! I wanted you to show me.”

 

Marinette gave a short sniff looking away from him. It couldn’t hurt to show him there was nothing embarrassing in it. As long as this was her most recent one. Marinette peeked in the cover mumbling to herself.

 

“Pleasedon’tletitbetheballgowns… … Ok… I’ll show you the designs… In this one...”

 

“You know how to tempt me, my princess.”

 

Marinette laughed as Chat scooted closer to her. He might get a kick out of the ball gowns, what with how much he called her princess. She shook away the thought as she began to flip through the pages. Jackets, hats, scarfs, dresses, mix and match. It was nice looking through these with someone. Chat would point to something and ask about it and let her tell him everything. He even listened on how to make it, even though his face screamed he couldn’t understand what she was saying.

 

“So...cross stitching.”

 

“It’s were you… uh.” Marinette grabbed chats arm and motioned with her fingers. “I-I don’t know how to explain it exactly but kinda like this. But there are a lot of different ways to cross stitch so it’s hard to-”

 

“That’s ok. I am guessing you’ve made a lot of these designs?”

 

“Y-yeah! A few.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

“I mostly gave them away as gifts, you know? Most of the time whoever inspired the design gets the real deal.”

 

“So, you are going to be a fashion designer.”

 

“Well I hope… Hoped… To be…” Marinette closed her book.

 

She had let herself get so excited and carried away. She knew there was hardly any chance of her being a designer now even after the war… Marinette was still Ladybug. She was so eager and determined to be one before this all started. She had no doubt in her mind that she would succeed. But now… She felt her hands turn to ice as she helded her book. There was so much to be unsure of.

 

What if she got hurt in a fight? What if her friends or family did? What if Chat got hurt? What did her dreams matter anymore? She’d probably never have a family of her own. Even the makeshift school was hard to focus on with the Champion attacks… What if they lose? She had no control. As the questions rose so did the chill crawling up her spine. What was she suppose to do? What if she had to choose who to save?

 

“What’s wrong?” Chat lightly grabbed her arm.

 

“No… Nothing.”

 

“Look at me then.”

 

She wasn’t looking at him? She wasn’t… She was looking at her sheets and they were blurry… She lifted her hand to wipe the tears only to find she was beaten to the motion with Chats hand.

 

“Marinette, what is wrong?”

 

“I… I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Then what can I do?”

 

“Nothing… I can’t even do anything… Everything is just-just… It’s…” She felt more tears start to roll down.

 

She brought her hands to her eyes and began to sob. What was she doing? Her arms were trembling holding her hands to her eyes. She was crying in front of Chat. She wasn’t allowed too! She was Ladybug! She had to stay strong! Her legs tingled and felt like solid blocks of lead. Ladybug wouldn’t cry cause of something like this. But it was all crashing around her. Her life in Paris; The bakery, the school, the tower, the park, the plaza! Gone, just let the air from her lungs! She couldn’t have it back. Her dreams, her vision of the future! Ripped away… any hope… gone.

 

Her chest felt empty thinking of any future. What if she was found out? She felt her teeth biting her lip. What if someone she knew died? She gasped at the tightness in her chest. It was as if someone clamped her in a vice and they were slowly tightening it. It was only then she noticed the warmth embracing her. Marinette sobbed harder pulling her arms around Chat’s back digging her nails into the cloth. She wanted just to hold him tighter than anything gripping at her, with her arms so numb it was hard to hold tight.

 

“I don’t have control! I can’t fix this! I-I’m-I can’t”

 

“Marinette, shhhh.” She felt his claws lightly scratch her head. “Shhhh, it’s ok.”

 

“I’m scared. Of what… my fu-our fu-everyone’s future…”

 

“You are safe now, try not to focus on that.”

 

“How?!”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Marinette allowed the silence that followed to sink into her chest. He held her tighter forcing her to breath. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the now… Focus. The warm smell, his steady breathing… Everything was ok right then. His fingers in her hair, his arms holding her. Marinette could feel herself becoming whole again. She just wanted everything to fix itself but she knew it wouldn’t she had to work to fix it. She had to take risk and couldn’t just fall back to letting Ladybug do all the heavy lifting for her. And she couldn’t rely on Chat being there to help whenever she needed.

 

She pushed herself away from him sniffling wiping her tears.

 

“I have to get back to the hotel.”

 

“We’ll go as soon as-”

 

“No… Chat please… You can come check on me after but I need to go with him… Trust me.”

 

“It’s not you who I don’t trust.”

 

“Then trust my judgement of him.”

 

Chat stayed silent for a minute before Marinette heard him tsk and turn away from her.

 

“Fine…Are you okay to go?”

 

“No… But being here just keeps reminding me of stuff I can’t get back.”

 

“I am following right behind you. If he does anything you don’t like say ‘cheese’.”

 

“Cheese?” she sniffled laughing.

 

“Don’t ask, just do it.”

 

Laughing a little Marinette rubbed her eyes and smacked her cheeks before walking down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the bakery. She had to cover her nose at the smell, she forgot they had just begun baking when they left so there were a lot of spoiled goods. She walked out the door and the floating art works seemed to wash away in an instant.

 

“Ma-Marinette.”

 

“Please take me home, Nathan.” She spoke colder than she had meant to.

 

“It’s Illastrat-Okay, sure.”

 

She could tell he was nervous, it must have been because it was clear she had been crying. She could still feel how puffy her eyes were. The lump in her chest continued to threaten her with more tears if she didn’t keep it in check. Seeing Nathanael like this didn’t help. He made a flying carpet with seats Marinette wasted no time. She stepped on it and sat in the chair digging her nails into her thighs.

 

“O-okay… Let’s get going then?”

 

She already missed Chat’s method. At least with him she couldn’t partially see through the floor. As they lifted off the ground the lump about to make her cry fell into her stomach making her fight to hold down her puke. It was a short ride thankfully he pulled up to the fire escape and Marinette guided him to her open window. She crawled through thanking him briefly. She threw the bag on her bed and went to untie the shoe string when someone landing in the room made her turn.

 

Nathanael hadn’t left… He came into the room. Marinette felt her face twist in confusion as Nathan began pacing at room looking around. What was he still doing there? Marinette found herself frozen in place she was hoping for some peace and quiet before Chat came to check on her.

 

“Chat…” She whispered before clapping her hands together and putting a grin on her face. “So, uh, thanks for stopping by Nathan but I should really go to bed-”

 

“How did Chloe not throw a fit when you got this room.”

 

“Ha ha! Well,” Marinette glanced at the window. “Alya’s mom convinced her dad to let the staff have the empty suites-”

 

“Oh, Yeah? Who is here from class?”

 

Marinette felt herself clenching her teeth, Chat would be there any minute to check on her and he was still there… Still talking.

 

“I know Ivan and Mylene made it out of the city. Haven’t heard from anyone else.” Nathan sat on the bed.

 

“Oh… A few are here… But I should really go to bed, Nathan.”

 

“I know, I am sorry, I just wanted to catch up a little, we got off on the wrong foot back there.”

 

“You could say that-”

 

“Why don’t you come with me?!” Nathan shot off the bed grabbing her arms.

 

“What?”

 

“Come with me? Too the rebel base. I can introduce you to Papillon and he’ll see how wonderful and strong you are. We can be partners.”

 

It came out of nowhere and if she was honest the way Nathanael was smiling about his idea scared her. But she could use it! She could say yes and find the base meet Papillon and take him down and it’s be over… In a nest full of Champions… But it was something to work with. When Chat got back she could tell him and he could re-tell her as Ladybug and they could make a plan- What was Nathan doing?

 

Marinette had been too busy running through the possibilities to notice Nathanael had closed his eyes and was leaning to her with puckered lips. The dried tears in the corner of her eyes tore apart as they opening wide in shock. She leaned away and managing to free a hand and put it on the colorful symbol on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled.

 

“I don’t bite.”

 

“I do.”

 

Nathanael had abruptly turned and faced Chat. Marinette felt the blood drain from her face. Chat face was hard as he grabbed the arm Nathanael had his tablet on snatching the pen out of his hand. Nathan was lifted to his tip-toes and made to look Chat in the eyes before, Chat snapped the pencil in two. The transformation faded and Nathanael’s costume disappeared. Marinette quickly put herself between the hero and Nathan putting her hand on Chat’s chest.

 

“Cha-”

 

“Apologize to her, now.” Chat hissed refusing to look at Marinette.

 

“M-man, l-l-let me go.”

 

“Not till I hear an apology for my princess.”

 

Marinette saw Nathan’s face behind his long bangs go white as she grabbed Chat’s wrist and pulled. She didn’t move him much but it was enough for him to pay attention.

 

“Let him go.”

 

“He nearly violated you.”

 

“Let. Him. Go, Chat.”

 

Chat released his grip and Marinette watched as Nathan dropped to the floor with a loud thump and crawled pressing his back to the wall.

 

“Why would you do that?!” Marinette pushed his chest.

 

“This is exactly what I was afraid of!” Chat’s voice was low and harsh.

 

“I could have handled it!” Marinette whispered

 

“I know you could have! You shouldn’t have to handle it! He shouldn’t of made a move like that on you!”

 

“You do stuff like that all the time!”

 

“Never without your permission or knowledge!”

 

“He was going to take me to the rebel base!”

 

“Oh, yeah? Before or after he went further with whatever that was?”

 

“Chat, this has nothing to do with-”

 

Chat’s eyes flicked to her door as he covered her mouth. She knew what that meant… Her parents were awake… Chat walked to Nathan grabbing his arm and dragging him into the closet with him.

 

“Keep quiet.” Chat growled at him before closing the door.

 

Marinette ran to her bed throwing the bag of stuff up by the pillows. It blended in nicely and just in time for her to turn around and face her groggy father walking in.

 

“Marinette? Why are you up? What was that bang noise?”

 

“I… Well…”

 

“Have you been crying, my love?” Tom asked flicking the light switch on.

 

“N-no, Papa.”

 

“Tom, what was it- Marinette… What happened?” Sabine pushed past Tom grabbing Marinette’s face lightly caressing it.

 

“Mama… I am fine…”

 

“Why are you up so late it is nearly 12:30 in the morning?”

 

“I-I well…” Marinette took off the shoelace and held it out to her mother. Sabine’s face lite up grabbing the string then looking to her daughter.

 

“How did you get these?”

 

“I asked… Ladybug and Chat Noir for a favor…”

 

Tom had walked up and Sabine handed him the lace. His eyes watered up looking at the rings that dangled from it.

 

“My sweet, Mari…” His voice cracked as he pulled her and Sabine into a hug.

 

“Oh, Tom, what did we do to get such a wonderful girl?”

 

“I don’t know, Sabine…”

 

Marinette felt the tears welling up fresh. Her parent were so happy… They were crying… She had never, in her whole life, thought she see them cry. It made this whole trip worth it… And yet she felt so guilty for lying to them. As they hugged her making her feel like the world, she had two boys in her closet. She wasn’t a good daughter… How could she lie to them. The hug broke and Sabine gave her a kiss on the cheek before wiping her tears.

 

Tom stared down to her putting his giant hand on her cheek wiping her tears ignoring his own.

 

“Goodnight, my beautiful girl.”

 

“Goodnight, papa…”

 

She watch as her parents smiled brightly at each other giving each other a kiss before they closed her door. That was why she did it… To bring them even the smallest bit of happiness. They would forgive her for what she had to do to give it to them. Chat opened the door dragging Nathanael out by his shirt.

 

“I wish I could stay, my Marinette, but I should take the trash out.”

 

“Chat!”

 

“I may be overreacting but don’t fight me on this right now. Be mad at me all you want we can talk about it later.”

 

Marinette felt her mouth snapped close as she glance at Nathan. He seemed scared… And upset but not sorry. Not that she expected him to be but maybe Chat had a point… She didn’t know what Papillons powers did to the champions, she had no idea what Nathan would have done. Chat was at the window and had Nathanael scooting on the railing outside to get to the fire escape. He waited for him to reach it before turning back to Marinette.

 

“Goodnight, princess. I’ll make sure he gets home safe too.”

 

“Chat, wait…”

 

Marinette walked up to him grabbing his wrist. She had known him for months but the past few days getting to know this side of him had been wonderful. She was mad but she couldn’t let him go off like this… Or Nathanael… She leaned out the window and looked at her old friend.

 

“I am sorry about this… Goodnight and it was nice to see you safe.”

 

She leaned back in Chat’s wrist still in hand and looked up at him.

 

“And… Thank you for tonight, Chat… For everything.”

 

He leaned down tilting his head kissing her on the cheek before placing a hand where he hand kissed her rubbing it.

 

“You’re welcome, Marinette. I’ll see you soon.” He smiled jumping out the window and on to the escape with Nathan.

 

Marinette closed the window and shut off her lights, she laid in bed holding her cheek…

 

Why had she let him do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer and more detailed. I hope to make more like it... but its missing that emotional connection... I hope I can fix it later or make up for it in future chapters... I think I may be rushing myself too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check my tumblr for sneak peeks at the chapters
> 
> Tumblr/twitter/instagram: Badwhalenikki


End file.
